


Alterations

by Arya183 (letsdrivetoeternity)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Bobby, Alpha Hanbin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, The Author Regrets Everything, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsdrivetoeternity/pseuds/Arya183
Summary: But somewhere deep down he will be able to scent him, he will know Jiwon had been there and wrecked her existence into pieces.Hanbin will wish it was him who was being wrecked in her place. And that is all that ever really mattered to Jiwon.





	1. 0-I

**Author's Note:**

> • I own no one.  
> • This was a mistake.

_0._

_He was different, everything about him was. An Alpha, but Alphas couldn't meet his eyes without imagining the brutal death they'd receive from the beast lurking too close to the surface. An Alpha, but omegas of modern times didn't feel safe in his arms. Instead they felt terrified and out of their minds in his presence, dripping slick as their tongues got heavy the moment they stepped a single toe in the same vicinity as him. He had the presence about him that reminded the Elders of the Old days when their kind were way more in touch with their animalistic nature. Seoul was in a state of chaos since Kim Jiwon returned from the States after a decade. A successful multimillionaire man, respected and feared for his ruthlessness in business and politics. But even that was incomparable to the mess he was causing in the Were community -- untamed, unnerving and terrifyingly in touch with his wolf, he was the epitome of everything they had left behind for the sake of civilization and evolution as respectable creatures fully capable of harmoniously existing with humans. His existence was a reminder of the past everyone pretended to hate but secretly yearned for. He was loathed as much as he was feared, admired as much as he was lusted after. He was the anomaly they weren't ready for because his emergence in such a high position of power meant earth shattering changes on the horizon that set them all on the edge. They waited for everything to fall apart by the next blink of the eyes. The Alpha's ruthless and aggressive return from wherever he had been hiding for so long took everyone by surprise, causing a collective sense of paranoia and mistrust spreading like fire among the Weres. But these things were mere secondary thoughts on the Alpha's mind. He had more delicate and alluring matters to deal with._

_Kim Jiwon was different and he wanted different things than your typical modern day Alpha. And on the very top of his most wanted list was one beautiful, bright and cold Kim Hanbin. He was sophisticated, refined and distant, the poster child of civility and proper code of conduct. He was also married and an Alpha. He was everything Kim Jiwon wasn't suppose to have. He was everything Kim Jiwon will have anyhow, even if their whole society crumbles under the wrongness of his feral desires to have the gorgeous Alpha hidden away from the whole world in his arms and hanging from his knot for the rest of their lives._

_\--_

_He was perfect, as perfect as one could be or at least that is what he has been told since the day he became aware of himself and the world outside of his crib. Perfect son born to a perfect family, perfect leader of perfectly civil society, perfect CEO, perfect Husband. He was perfect like a polished slab of glass but all he wanted was to be broken into jagged shards and be put together all wrongly like a personal art piece only meant to be adored and understood by one person._

_He was looked at with respect and envy, admiration and protectiveness of their community followed him like guards keeping him safe from some unknown threat. Lust was his secret admirer that only lingered in the eyes all around him, never daring to step in front of him, remaining in the shadows of his peripheral vision. Adoration was a lukewarm feeling he held for the Omega his family arranged for him to marry. He was too cold, his insides stuck in a state of abeyance for him to really feel anything else. Hate was a stranger he was yet to meet. Love was the the most threatening, animalistic beast lurking in the dark, feral gaze set on him and only him, waiting for the opportunity to sink its teeth into him and drag him away from this pretentiousness and perfection that was suffocating him._

_Kim Hanbin was perfect but he wished to be something more or something less, just anything other than what he and the world pretended he was. He felt trapped and helpless, fading away a little more everyday with the expectations and faith of the people around him. Life was uninteresting before it became a burden. He waited for someone to end it for him since he was too much of a coward to do so. If not that, he wished someone would give actual life to his existence beyond just mere existing. But more importantly, the beast lurking in the most distant part of his soul desperately desired for that someone to belong to a pair of eyes that looked into his abashedly with hunger, possession and a little too many destructive promises. His own gaze unwavering, he urges those eyes to come closer so he could tumble into the unfathomable depth of their darkness and disappear forever._

 

1.

 

He sat amongst the adoring Alphas, Omegas and Betas in a corner, the liveliest section of the elite club they were all gathered in. Of course there was a collective pretention of casualness. Pretense of mingling, gossiping and loud boisterous laughter occupied the whole room forcefully as they all slowly moved towards him, to stay close to him, to be visible in his line of sight. He sat in the middle on top of a black leather sofa, his Omega wife and beta half brother sitting on either side of him. Kim Hanbin stood out like a single purple water lily surrounded by dull green leaves for miles in the pond-- royal, lonely and absolutely breathtaking. An arm covered perfectly till the wrist in purple silk casually laid around his wife, the other on the top of his crossed legs. He looked impossibly young compared to the properly suited and stoic CEO of the biggest entertainment empire in Korea that they all see on television and in newspapers. He wore his hair down for a change, long strands of raven black almost covering his eyes that were as dark as the starless, moonless night sky. He tilted a corner of his lips upwards, to acknowledge the supposedly amusing tidbit being shared that brought on another set of round laughter around him. The exhilarating emotion of accomplishment could be felt in the air for bringing out a small, barely there smile on the face of the Alpha who looked painfully handsome in the low light, the aristocratic downward slope of his nose shining just a little more than the rest of his face, making him look just a bit more ethereal. Brightest, dazzling and blinding in his existence, attracting moths and parasites in legions to surround him as if they'd cease to be if they couldn't be close to him. It is said the insignificant creatures are even more desperately attracted to light when it is too dark, which would explain the area opposite to Hanbin that had a suffocatingly macabre aura about it. A few Alphas who fancied themselves to be more daring stood a little closer to the opposite side, trying to act like they weren't already sweating in a perfectly air conditioned room. But no one dared to blatantly look at the other side, especially not towards the centre table. The lights were purposefully lowered over there, with a few men in dark clothing standing around with glasses, even whole bottles of alcohol. A guy of small stature sat on the table, gulping down bottles after bottles since forever. Two other guys stood leaning on the wall closest to the table, completely lost in each other. They might not even have bothered to look away from each other since they came. Another guy sat facing Hanbin, a handsomely intimidating guy with kohl lining his eyes, who kept glancing at the pretty thing sitting on the table in between talking to the one person who had his back to Hanbin. That happened to be the one person everyone was trying to ignore, the one person who made everyone sitting too close to him look feral and untamed because of his overpowering presence. His scent was clogging the throats of everyone present in the room, raw, purposefully uncontrolled and wild. It spoke of horrying tales of blood spilt on claws and fangs innumerable times, and not for the traditional monthly hunts meant for pleasure and celebration. Hanbin couldn't help but trace the strong set of shoulders and arms with his eye once before he looked away towards the stage set on the other end of the room close to the exit, mics and drums being set for a performance. Maybe some music is what everyone needs right in this moment. He surely needed it to replace the buzzing in his head as he tries his best to inhale as less as possible. 

__


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •Critical comments are appreciated.  
> •Point out the typos, please.

_She went up to his penthouse wrapped up in her Alpha's shirt, long black hair tucked behind her ears and an invitation card clutched tightly in her hands like a lifeline she was choking to death herself. He already knew she was coming, the security guards calling him the moment she passed by. They didn't even bother to stop her but their eyes were burning her back, following her unsteady movements till she disappeared from their sight, right into the elevator taking her closer to her dreaded destination. It made her want to cover every inch of herself in the black shirt she had hurriedly put on after her Alpha took it off near the swimming pool. She hasn't stopped shaking since they stepped out of home a few hours earlier to attend the very first event the new Alpha in town was holding for the local elites. She wanted to believe it was pure terror making her hands and thighs quiver but the thick bitterness of anticipation was spreading low in her belly, seeping slowly out of her in the sanitary pad that she wasn't even supposed to see till her heat was near. It made her blush, tears of frustration and desire filling her eyes as she unsuccessfully tried to breathe evenly._

 

_Majority of the Alphas at the party had left their Omegas behind in the safety of their houses, not willing to face the discomfort of their mates sitting around awkwardly as their bodies forcefully produced slick for someone else. Her husband didn't care much, just like he didn't care about anything else in general till it wasn't related to work. It had been a collectively embarrassing moment when the Host had entered the pool area earlier. His people were already busy strutting around, going up to everyone to greet and charm them all with confident and flirty smiles, their Pack Alpha's power shining bright in their eyes and attitude. Light chatter and laugh filled the air for a while and got sucked right out of existence the moment the hint of the scent they all anticipated entered in the atmosphere. They had all come to fear as well as obsess over the scent that was pure wilderness; crispy petrichor and blatantly dangerous in its thick substance like presence and evocative power. It spread around like a viral disease each time, taking over everyone and everything with merciless violence. The few Omegas who were attending, shaken and squirming from fear and arousal had moved closer to their fidgeting partners as the man walked up to the pool, his hair pushed back and his eyes hidden behind dark shades. One of his friends, the tiniest one had ran up to him to give him a drink and wrapped his arms around the man's wide shoulders. After swiftly stealing his shades, he sprinted way again laughing loudly like a child on the playground bothering other kids for fun. The Alpha only smirked and shook his head. He had looked around then, gaze lazily going from one side to another and then he gave a mock bow. The omegas didn't dare to look up, the Alphas and Betas barely managed but he didn't seem to mind. He just sat there for a few minutes, eyes fixed straight to where she had been standing under the umbrella roof. She couldn't bring herself to look at him but she knew his eyes were fixed on her. It had made her flush from the roots of her hair to her toes, basking in the attention that was equal parts terrifying and sensual. She was an envied person, her marriage gave her a status every Omega and Beta wished for and she had an Alpha they all wished to worship from as close as possible. And here was this brash, barely civilized Alpha who wouldn't stop staring in her direction without any fear, any deference showed to her Husband like everyone else did. He was evoking the most messed up instincts of Omegas and she had subtly glanced around, seeing how the man affected them all the same as they all sat close to their Alphas, legs tightly shut with fake smiles and forced casualness adorning their faces. But he only had his eyes set towards her. When he got up to leave and turned around, she had looked up to stare at his retreating back, tanned back muscles and shoulders shining under the sun, a black ringlet tattoo standing out right in the middle of his shoulder blades. She had sighed and made up her mind right where she was standing behind the recliner that Hanbin was laying on. He hadn't even lifted a limb since he arranged himself there, the place he had found to be purposefully left empty for him right in the middle of the gathering. He had come back home after five in the morning and still managed to make it to the party. Everyone cooed at him and gave him space as he dozed of, admiring how hardworking and driven her Husband was. She had just smiled tightly and nodded. Yes, she was lucky to have what she did. She didn't need anything else._

_\--_

_Now here she is, walking up to the door behind which everything she doesn't need is lurking. She wraps her scarf tightly around herself and clutches on Hanbin's shirt once, taking in his calming lilac and cocoa scent. She just has to be daring enough to say hello, give him the invitation card for her Husband's birthday party and then she will turn around and leave. That is all. Making up her mind, she moves again to knock but before she can do anything else, the door in front of her is thrown wide open and Kim Jiwon stands in front of her. She looks in his eyes for the first time and her legs are suddenly stuck to the floor. She opens her mouth to speak but the the smell overpowering her senses makes saliva gather in her mouth and she is paralyzed. He arches a brow at her, still not saying a word as they stand there in absolute silence. He stands there as if he just doesn't have a thick silver chain laying on his defined chest and the rest of his body is completely bare. She looks into his eyes because she can't dare herself to look down. She brings up a shaky hand with the invitation and extends it towards him, eyes still not breaking contact._

_It happens too slow in her brain, but in reality his hand wraps around her wrist one second and in the next, she is standing against the back of the sofa right in the middle of his house. The click of the door shutting didn't even register in her brain as she is too busy gagging on the thick odour of an animal. That is what it is, an animal she has walked up to willingly and there is only darkness in front of her, heavy smell of wet soil and wood is surrounding her, gleefully tearing away her common sense. Gentle hands remove her husband's shirt from her body and for a moment she feels cherished, her bones quiver as if she has been thrown into newly unfrozen lake. Her sodden underwear is uncomfortable between her thighs and her heart is about to stop. The shirt gets folded once and kept aside with careful hands as she gets used to breathing with her open lips, spit dripping from her lower lips in some crude joke of a synchronization with slick running down her thighs now. Rough hands are on her again and suddenly they aren't as gentle anymore but she can't see anything clearly. It's still so dark and she is laying on the floor of a wet forest land, the beast upon her with its fangs shining menacingly in the starless night. She feels that she is being lifted up and moved, leaving her to just hold on helplessly. Her back hits cool surface and her dress is gone, her bra sits uncomfortably dragged beneath her breasts, light pink sticking up pointedly and her lavender underwear lays on the ground along with the soaked pad. Her insides are burning and her face is a mess with tears and drool running down and she can't look up into those eyes again, all she sees is a feral grin filled with sharpest fangs she has ever seen in real life before the teeth are going down and pink lips are wrapped around her left nipple. She let's out an inhuman whine before she is wailing on two thick fingers right up in her messy cunt that wouldn't stop leaking, her screams clash with the squelching sounds of wetness being grinded between those fingers and the walls of her insides. She pushes away on thick arms as her hips push towards his fingers, begging for more and then her hands are being held behind her back with one hand in a painfully tight grip. He presses in three fingers as he moves to the other breast and she is still sobbing in between moans. He twists all three fingers inside as he closes his teeth on a nipple, another finger threatening to be shoved in and she comes all over his arms, another wave of hot slick being released hard enough for it to hit his thighs and fat cock standing up proudly. 'Open your eyes', he growls at her, his voice low and cracking like thunder in her mind and she does as he says without any question. Her wolf is panting to do everything this Alpha says. But before she can look at him she is being turned around. It is not so dark anymore, the curtains on the glass wall have been removed and then she screams in horror and pleasure again. She can't tell the difference anymore. A hand on her hair tugs tightly and presses her face to the glass wall as her cunt is stretched around thick length, her waist being pushed down roughly as heavy balls slap painfully against her wet pussy and insides of her thighs as he drags his cock out and pushes in back, forcing it in different directions. He rolls his hips once as he stills inside her balls deep and she is coming again with her eyes blurry and burning from sweat and tears, her husband's sleeping figure visible from where she is barely standing. 'Ah no, no no', she keeps chanting and the man behind her pulls out once before he is pushing back in, the fat head of his cock, scorching hot and throbbing pressed against that place inside her only meant for Hanbin to feel. She screams again and her voice is the ugliest thing she has ever heard. She keeps thrashing and he holds her up, her thighs wide open and he casually lifts her up and let's her slide down on his throbbing length._

 

_'No? Do you really want me to stop?', he whispers as he presses her to the glass wall again. He hooks his chin on her shoulder and continues to look outside as he let's her bounce on his dick like a rag doll, his arms barely feeling her weight. She keeps trashing and pushing her hips down, her slick running past his length to down his thighs and making a mess on the floor. She keeps chanting a string of 'No', barely understandable as her tongue gets heavy and she can't look away from her husband, right down where she had left him, as her insides tighten and she feels another orgasm coming. Her legs and arms uselessly flap on either side of her, her thighs ache from being held open like this, her pussy is still leaking like it has to make up for ten omegas in heat and her walls are throbbing from being stretched so wide around the thick cock. Her husband is just there, gorgeous and sleeping. She dares to look sideways and catches the sharpest jawline cutting into her shoulder. His smile is razor sharp and she hates him a little bit more than she fears him in that moment. 'Hm, thought so. Your Alpha really doesn't fuck you proper,' he says as he pounds up and her hot channel is wrapped tight like vice around him, trying to keep him inside of her uselessly as he drags his dick out again and she whimpers pathetically. The room smells like an Omega whore house. ' Your cunt is so tight, sweetheart. Is he saving it for the day you finally mate properly? Haven't taken a knot yet, have you?' he asks as if he already doesn't know. She cries and cries, for herself, for how she can't stop pushing down on the thick length reaching places her husband never has shown any interest in knowing. She cries for her husband she just cheated on and all she had was hollow denials to offer. She cries because she feels so dirty, because she just doesn't want to be anywhere else but trapped right here. As she comes again, he pulls out and the thick head pulls on her cunt, opening it towards outside to let out a gush of wetness that streams down her thighs and she hates herself so much for wanting what she wants right now. He is still looking outside and she thinks he hasn't seen him blink once. He glances sideways at her and his smile is almost cute, 'well, I think I'll have to ruin your Alpha's plans', he says and let's her go._

_As she flies out of the door, running away like a coward to home without her husband, she realizes how the Alpha didn't come once or formed a knot._

_\--_

 

_She clips her bra, puts on her dress after rubbing herself with a towel and water. She smells like an omega in heat still and he calls her a cab. He is careless but not totally heartless and cruel. He knows for sure she isn't going back to where her husband is right now. He smirks as he comes out of the shower, putting neutralizers to tame his own scent and getting rid of her sickly sweet smell. He picks up the shirt she forgot to take, that he has carefully put aside and walks towards the one way glass wall. He is still hard, he was before the Omega showed up and he is still now. A wet hole just isn't enough. He feels no shame as he brings the shirt up to his face and presses in, looking down to where the owner of the shirt is sleeping. A side of his sleeveless undershirt is pulled up, allowing Jiwon to see just a little hint of a sharp hipbone. The sun is coming up and Hanbin isn't being protected from its harsh glares anymore. He moves a little in discomfort and his waist is a little too bare. Jiwon comes on the glass wall with a grunt, nostrils filled with the scent of cocoa and lilacs, a palm roughly pulling on his cock, his knot already going down. His own pleasure is an afterthought as he decides to go down again. He calls down at the reception before leaving, with the instructions to clean up his penthouse and sanitize it properly. The smell of slick was horribly thick in his den, the forgotten soaked underwear and pad just laid on the floor as he left._

_\--_

 

_Hanbin comes back to his senses when he scents him in the air, extremely close and suffocating but still unusually subdued. His body feels hot and he realizes that he was sleeping right in front of the sun. His moves his shades up and barely opens his eyes before he shuts them again, sunlight making his eyes water a little but before he can move an inch, the man is standing in front of him. Hanbin doesn't bother to straighten up from where he is reclining lazily as he stares but he does pull his shirt down properly around his waist. He feels the quietness around them, contrasting the sound of constant chatter, splashing and laughter that was there just moments ago. Everyone held their breath for what was to come next. Hanbin just stares up into the dark brown eyes that stare right back at him. Strands of wet hair are stuck on the older Alpha's eyes forehead, a black tank top stretched around his shoulders and torso. Hanbin can see the definition of his chest and abs. He startles a little when Alpha Kim leans down, his bulging muscles suddenly coming around him. He panics inwardly in his sleepy haze, jerks a little but the older Alpha just leans over him and adjust the umbrella roof above them. Hanbin's body is completely shaded again and he leans back in satisfaction. But he can't look away from the man's tanned arms above him, his black eyes stuck on the flexing muscles. He looks a little above unconsciously and the alpha is smirking a little now as he finally pulls away, defining his jawline just a tad bit more if that is even possible. His eyes gaze right back at Hanbin and in that moment, below the blue umbrella above them, it feels like there's only two of them there and the thought makes Hanbin sit up a little, as he pull his legs closer and wrap his arms around his knees._

_\--_

_Jiwon slowly sinks into the place the sleepy beauty made for him on the recliner and sits at a respectable distance, not even their legs touching. Hanbin looks like he could fall asleep any second again, his eyes blinking heavily as he looks around at nothing and then back at him, his black hair messily covering his forehead. Jiwon has this urge to just pick him up and take him away from here, among all these eager and curious eyes that never left him alone. The younger one wore his shades again and leaned back, a sigh falling from his pretty lips. Oh, damn the lips. He fantasizes about them too frequently, the thicker upper lip was asking to be bit and he hasn't stopped thinking about the lower lip caught between his fangs But before he could continue to move in that forbidden direction, he looked away._

 

_'You are wearing neutralizers', was stated in a sleepy voice. Jiwon shook himself a little to bring himself under control before he snorted a little and looked down at the boy who was hiding behind his glasses now. But Jiwon was pretty sure his eyes were looking right at him. 'Aren't you happy? I thought that's what everyone wants', he replied back softly as he pushed his hair up. He thought the other man had fallen asleep again when he spoke up again, 'I thought you are the type who only does what he wants?'. Jiwon had to smirk at that because if ain't that the absolute truth. 'Of course, now that you have reminded me. I'll keep that in mind for your birthday bash. ' He glanced down at the man, who just hummed a little before he finally lost his battle to sleep. His limbs lost all tension and Jiwon held both his ankles, carefully not touching any bare skin as he pulled his legs down beside his own hips. One day, he will get to touch him all he wants and it will be when the younger Alpha seeks his touch and craves for it. One day. He thinks about how this is only the second time they have really met and this Alpha just fell asleep beside him, totally unprotected and vulnerable. One day and it will come soon. For now, he just sits beside the person he is going to mate and admires his beauty, tracing every slope and edge a few hundred times in his mind as he waits for him to truly wake up._

_Of course he doesn't miss how Hanbin didn't even look around or cared enough to ask for his wife._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Someone help me with characterizations. Why is RPF so hard.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Beware of the Typos.   
> • I love comments.  
> • I need more inspiration.

* * *

He has been staring at his empty glass for the past half an hour, head buzzing warmly with the wolfsbane in his system that has been mixed in the alcohol. He should have guessed that private parties meant for the rich and important of the city would have a freely flowing supply of illegal substance. What is a celebration without people getting high on poison meant to cause damage and kill. Alcohol was hardly poisonous to their kind though, so of course they have found their own poison for special occasions. Wolfsbane was illegalized almost a decade ago by the human government as a show of trust, strengthening the political and social relations between the two species. Humans found possessing the only substance that effectively poisons and kills their kind are punished harshly. The irony is not lost on anyone. It is hypocritical of them to use Wolfsbane for pleasure but you do what you have to do to get drunk sometimes.

 

He looks at Jinhwan sitting beside him on the table, who hasn't stopped drinking since the moment they stepped in the club. 'You are babysitting tonight', he tells Junhoe who is lounging lazily across him with his own hardly touched drink. He rolls his eyes and sighs but doesn't seem to mind. Of course he doesn't. Jiwon stopped after just a glass. He can't afford to lose control right now, not when his senses are being assaulted by the heady fragrance of the man sitting behind him. It had made his canine teeth come out unconsciously before he got himself under control. He growls a little under his breath. Their eyes had met just once tonight when he showed up with his pack mates, dark brown and soot black clashing for mere seconds, cold distance of the later making him a little miffed. He had gotten a slight tilt of head for acknowledgment and he is still wondering if the other man did not remember the day beside the pool, haze of sleep overshadowing his presence in the Hanbin's mind.

 

As the first few notes of music fills the atmosphere, he finally decides to stop glaring at the empty glass, wishing for it to crack in his palms and spill some blood. A quick glance down at his phone shows midnight has almost arrived. People are crowding up on the dance floor slowly, light melodies easing up the tension in the venue. He purposefully did not put any scent neutralizers after taking a shower, didn't even bother with cologne. He enjoyed seeing others squirm under the assault of his overpowering smell. The only people who were somewhat immune to it were his pack members. Deciding that it was time to leave soon, he slowly got up, feeling all the eyes pinned on him in the next moment. He turned around as non threateningly as possible and sat back on his chair, wrapping his arms around the back rest and setting his chin on top of it. He wasn't here for himself tonight and didn't want any attention. He kept his eyes fixed towards the stage till everyone let out a collective sigh and slowly went back to doing whatever they were doing. It made him sneer a little as he brought up his arms to wrap it around the top of the chair, hiding half of his face from the view. He saw someone approach the man of the hour in his peripheral vision, few pleasantries exchanged before the guest took the Birthday boy's wife for a dance. She had meekly glanced at him once as she passed by, looking gorgeous in a silky purple dress and dark locks of hair arranged artfully to compliment her pretty little face but he didn't bother to acknowledge. He did smirk a little to see how daintily she walked, every step gentle and cautious. He could tell she had yet to totally recover and she was most definitely recalling their time together as she fluttered around on the dance floor. Meanwhile he thought about how he plans to change her life for the worst.

 

He moved his gaze towards the front as casually as he could manage, eyes softening as he buried his face a little deeper in the cradle of his arms, admiring one of the most sought after Alpha currently in Asia. Kim Hanbin was one of the most known figures in the business world, as efficient and successful as his late Father but with a completely different temperament and code of conduct. The Kims were old money; their predecessors could be traced back to holding important social an political positions in the earliest of factual Were history available so they were practically Ancient at this point. They were considered Aristocratic by birth even though their society didn't believe in that concept. Blood didn't make you superior till you prove your worth and this man has proven himself over and over again since the unfortunate passing of his Sire and the Former Alpha of the Kim Pack situated in South Korea. He sat with his slim legs crossed, the tip of his left boot pointing right at Jiwon, long torso stretched out languidly, left hand covered in thin satin glove lay on the top of the back rest, the other lay on his lap. His purple shirt was buttoned up to his throat, a silver clip studded with amethyst closing the collar neatly. His face was fixed in a stoic expression, cheekbones and Jawline highlighting his handsomeness. The slope of his sharp nose made him look arrogant, as if he was looking down on everyone but his eyes were light years away from him, already too far away and distant. He was so magnificent and cold, so untouched and pure that one would feel intimidated to put a finger on the perfection. Jiwon wanted to drag him by his covered hands to the dance floor and wrap his arms around the sylphlike waist, twirl him round and round for hours and then pull him as close as possible to see tiny beads of sweat on his brows and above his lips, just to reassure himself that this was a living, breathing person capable of feeling warm. As if finally realizing that he was here and not wherever his mind had taken him, Hanbin slowly came back to himself.

 

Jiwon saw the very second when he became aware of his surroundings, eyes sharpening just a bit and his gazed snapped up to look right at Jiwon. And he could feel his heart expand two folds per second as he got dragged in, falling and falling without any destination in sight, eyes like unending pitch dark pits sucking him in and he wished the end would never come. He'd keep falling for the rest of his life like this. He was glad he had his hands in front of his face to hide his smile. He felt a little wrong footed like this, caught by surprise and he wanted to stay like this for a while. Not many held eye contact with him, he could count a few Alphas on the tip of his fingers who met his eyes straight and even they did not stare so unabashedly at him like this. His heart was pounding, blood rushing to his brain and down to his dick, he felt a little dizzy as his Jeans became painfully tight in the front. He lifted his face up, not breaking the eye contact and his eyes flashed blood red just once. Without blinking, Hanbin slowly lowered his gaze and pointedly looked away, dark strands of hair hiding his eyes, his right ear and a little bit of uncovered skin of his neck visible in Jiwon's line of sight. Jiwon's wolf was prowling on the inside, teeth snapping in victory but they both knew this wasn't the usual battle of wills and dominance. This was so much more. He doesn't want to challenge or be challenged, doesn't want to hurt or fight, doesn't need bitter submission and respect gained from forced dominance. Hanbin's gesture felt like a gift to him, something he hasn't earned yet but he is thankful for. He doesn't want to take anything by force here but he wants everything, an he will have it all and it will be given to him willingly. He just knows it.

 

As Midnight came upon them, the club erupted in a chorus of well wishes and blessings. Jiwon looked back at his pack members and they were already on the move. They all chimed in with their own well wishes and started to leave, the crowds parting in respectable distance to let them get to the exist. As he moved towards the man with a lazy smirk, hands tucked in his jeans, he could touch the tension that started creeping back in the room, everyone subtly moving a little closer to their Golden Boy. He sat there still, with his legs casually crossed and without having to say or acknowledge it, he was their King. They treated him like one, now slowly forming a protective circle around him to shield him from the threat they saw in Jiwon. His lips stretched wide and up, just to play up on his role for theatrics. To these people, Kim Hanbin was their cherished King. If only they knew. If only. He couldn't wait for the day they will finally see this dangerously tempting creature, blessed by the Moon goddess and marked as special for what he really was.

He slowly stood up as Jiwon came closer, wide shoulders thrown back, waist tilted just a little to the side. 'This bitch. How come no one calls him out for being a tease', he thought fondly as he extended a formal greeting and well wishes, knowing all eyes were on them. 'I'll take my leave now, Alpha Kim. Thank you for the invitation', he said as he casually glanced at the wife standing a little behind, with her eyes firmly set on her husband's back and a hand resting on Hanbin's left arm. He looked back at the gorgeous man whose face was still mostly blank. He could see a battle happening in those eyes as they kept him pinned where he was standing, unable to do what he had said and leave. As he finally made a move to turn around, it was like he had pulled a string attached to Hanbin and the other man made an aborted move with him. A gloved hand extended towards him, as if to touch him but it was pulled back just as quickly, 'Ah, wait, Alpha', the quiet voice said. Jiwon almost cracked his neck, he moved his head so fast to stare back at the man. He had surely surprised the younger man, whose eyes became just a tad bit wider and he almost shied away a little. He is sure if they weren't standing right in the middle of a crowd, the other man would have physically backed off. Suddenly he looked a little too young, still trying to hide behind his hair. Jiwon desperately wanted to sweep away the messy locks that fell down to his nose and touched the top of his cheekbones, completely shielding his eyes as he looked down. It was like Hanbin read his mind and the hand that had moved to touch Jiwon pushing away at hair so he could look straight at Jiwon again. The eyes fluttered around calculatingly, noticing how there was too much attention on them. 'I wanted to Apologize, actually. About the invitation thing', Hanbin said slowly, voice strong and formal now. Jiwon was about to reassure him but before he could open his mouth, Hanbin went on, 'Come on, let me walk you outside so I can explain myself. '

Jiwon stared at the man, eyebrows raising just a little. 'If you insist', he said lowly and hated how gravelly his own voice voice was. He gestured for Hanbin to lead the way, who finally broke eye contact and moved. They felt everyone watching them saunter towards the exit, pretending to not care and act as if they aren't all curious to know what the two Alphas are talking about. Omegas in the room tried to catch Hanbin's eyes while he passed by, trying to smile at him; then lowered their eyes, bodies going rigid tight as Jiwon passed by. The two made a memorable pair together, they all thought.

\--


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •I started writing this just for a friend at first. I'm thankful to her for the encouragement. I probably wouldn't have posted if it weren't for her.  
> • Typos are all my fault.

Hanbin sighed, shoulders losing some tension as they came out in the corridor, Jiwon moving from behind him where he had been admiring the said wide shoulders going down towards a dainty waist, hips casually swinging with each wide step the man took. He licked his lower lip and internally berated himself before he moved to join him on his side, both walking together. It was an open corridor, the moon shone brightly down on them from the other side, small green lights glowing on the other. They had left the club behind and there could have been dead silence, if it weren't for their booths moving together in sync. Hanbin slowed down a little, so did Jiwon. They moved down the stairs in silence, the younger man's gaze on his own boots, the older man's eyes fixed sideways on him. 

'I truly wanted to apologize you know. I was supposed to give you the invitation myself. Instead I just ... fell asleep. Uh, I'm also sorry about that. I think I remember you coming to me. So yeah, that was really embarrassing. Sorry for just dozing off on you like that,' Hanbin said slowly, voice already a little drowsy like he was spacing out. Jiwon figured that it was just his natural tone and he found it extremely cute. He could already imagine hearing it every morning, right beside him in bed for the rest of his life. The younger man finally lifted his head up and glanced sideways, looking away quickly when he found the older Alpha's eyes already fixed on him.

When they stepped down the last step, Jiwon just gave in and moved his right hand forward, gently searching for satin covered fingers. His gaze pinned on the other man's face, he gently wrapped his palm around the fingers. There were was no acknowledgment, not even a miss in steps, no surprise, no change of expression. They kept walking and it made Jiwon more confident, so he squeezed the fingers tightly in his rough hands, feeling the warmth emitting from the glove, thumb pressing down right in the centre of the smaller palm before he forced his wider fingers between the slender ones. Hanbin stopped the moment their palms touched. 

They stood close to exit now. Jiwon could hear the sound of wheels moving, the boys were bringing the two cars out in the front. But he wasn't sure he would be able to move a step ahead, his whole being stuck on the warmth spreading from his hand, travelling up and beyond to his heart and soul. Hanbin pushed his hair up again and turned towards him, eyes fixed somewhere below the blade like jawline of the older man. 'I..', he started again before Jiwon stepped closer and brought a finger right up to the rosy lips, not touching but barely. He traced the perfectly carved bow of the upper lip with his eyes instead. His head tilted a little, a small smile appearing on his lips when he heard Hanbin's heart skip a beat. 

They pulled away as he heard his friends shouting for him. Hanbin was looking at him differently now, the look in his eyes wasn't so distant anymore. Jiwon pulled them towards the exit, wondering when was the last time he had felt so tender towards someone in the last seven years. As they came out of the door, he properly turned around to face the younger man. They were the same height, but Hanbin somehow just looked so small, it was like he shrank himself in front of him. His eyes looked as lost as one felt in pure darkness and Jiwon wanted to protect him as much as he wanted to ruin him. He took a moved back and stepped down a stair and looked up at the blessing the Moon Goddess has bestowed upon their kind. He slowly brought up the hand he hadn't let go of yet, their unblinking eyes still locked, and he held the back of the hand, moving it towards himself. He gently placed the side of his face on the palm and close his eyes for a few peaceful moments. He held the hand up with his own and nuzzles into it lazily. When he opens his eyes, the younger boy was looking down at him, tempting lips slightly parted, eyes a stormy tale. 

"Happy Birthday, Hanbin- Ah," he rasps, voice rough with want and something else. He lifts his head up and turns the hand around,touching hip lips to the covered front of it once. " I really do pray to the Moon Goddess that you'll be happy". He has nothing more to say so he reluctantly let's go and straightens his leather jacket, the chain around his neck feels like ice around his heated body. He moves to turn away and yet again, 'Thank You, Alpha', is said gently, almost a whisper. This time when his head snaps back to look at the younger man, he can't help it. Deep red meets pitch black, jaw clenched tightly. Jiwon doesn't let his canine teeth drop but it is a task. Hanbin finally gets it. Suddenly he doesn't look so well put together anymore. "Kim ... Alpha Kim," he says belatedly and the words are of no use. Under the light of the Moon, the two men stare at each other, cries for help and promises are exchanged in silence. "Remember when you told me I only do what I want? Don't ever forget that", he said gently.

"You'll be happy", Kim Jiwon swears, the Moon is their witness and she will see him fulfill his promise. Hanbin looks on from above, left hand held tightly in his right as the older Alpha finally runs down, boots thundering down the steps. 

\--

Kim Jinhwan rolls the window down as his friend takes his place beside him in the car. 'Happy Birthday, Alpha Kim. Thanks for the free alcohol' he shouts loudly, looking up at the slender figure covered completely from neck to toe, standing on the edge of the stairs outside the huge building, hair swept aside,crimson red eyes looking up at the Moon. He gets a small smile for the effort and considers it a success, so he rolls up the window and they're off driving away into the night. He can't help but look at the side mirror, the man still stands there like an art piece stolen from a museum. " Long live our Queen Bitch. I can't wait for him to become the Alpha mate of the pack. I won't be spending a dime on booze after that". Donghyuk let's out a little snort from the back, before he is being shut up by his mate. Junhoe is glaring at him from the Driver's seat and he can tell Jiwon is too far gone from here when he doesn't even react and just keeps staring outside.

"You know, I kept thinking what was so different about him than other Alphas that you were suddenly so stuck on making him your Bitch after spending like.. Uh, five minutes in the same room as him. He looked like all other smarmy rich brats, you can tell even his suits are tailored especially for him. But I take it all back. Did you see what a tease he is? I swear the knotheads in the room would throw their Omegas at him if they could get a chance with the guy by doing that. He is like, walking around with a huge red sign on his head that reads, 'Ruin Me', looking all pristine and covered from head to toe like some expensive gift. They all gonna form knots and blow loads the moment he takes a glove off I swear. It is so fucking funny how no one sees it..." He trails off when he realizes that the car is slowly coming to a stop and he kind of hates how he can't shut up after drinking. The car is filled with slow simmering rage, Bobby's scent suffocating them all. He looks sideways but their Alpha is still looking outside. 

"Um, Jiwon- Ah," the younger man turns to look at him slowly. Someone else in his place would have pissed their pants by now but he just smiles, all cute and dopey. Jiwon glares for a few seconds and then just sighs. "If I ever become the next Head Alpha, I'm illegalizing Wolfsbane everywhere just so you can't get drunk anymore. Just watch me". Jinhwan pouts and slaps him on the arm and the tension is all gone, Junhoe is driving again, Yunhyeong is back to fucking his boyfriend in the back. Jinhwan loves his pack. He can't wait for another freak of nature, misfit among the misfits to join them soon. 

\--


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Leave comments about what you like and don't like.   
> • Beware of typos.

Hanbin had an older stepbrother. Had. Years ago. 

Hanbin never got to be close to him, never had the chance to connect on a familial level. A distant presence in his and his younger sister's life, their older brother felt a world or a few away from them. Even with only six years of age difference between them, Hanbin had felt a disconnect too wide for it to be just the result of that or even them having one different parent. He remembers being five, sitting in his Mother's lap while his brother sat beside their Father, eerily looking like mini caricature of him. At the age of eleven, oldest son of the Pack Alpha Kim had looked like he was already six foot deep under the weight of the world on his shoulders, hollow, empty. Whatever remained of him was made of the expectations and dreams their Father had for him. 

While Hanbin was in High School, his brother was already aiding in running the pack and taking care of the pack lands, learning the ins and out of the pack politics and inter- territory diplomacy. Everyone knew the oldest son will take over the Pack Alpha position once Alpha Kim either takes over as either one of the Elders or High Alpha of the Werewolf Society. The Kim Patriarch was ambitious and more than capable, his oldest son considered to be his very reflection. It was all meant to be, written in the stones and stars.

Stones break and stars fall. 

The Kim Pack Heir died; accident, assassinated, suicide, no one knew. They never found out. He had been coming back from a party, one of those where Wolfsbane was supplied for drinking pleasure. He drove right off a cliff and the car went up in flames. His brother stayed trapped inside, seat belt still on when he was found the next day, a bright sunny morning like a cosmic mocking from above. Excessive amount of the deadly substance was found in his system. No one could prove he didn't do it himself but speculations remained. It became one of the biggest tragedies the community had seen in decades. But it didn't stop there.

The Pack Alpha went into depression and slowly pulled out of everything as an inactive member. There was already a massive amount of discord due to the bleak future of the Kim Pack after the death of the older son. This caused a storm across all territories in and out of Asia. One of the biggest and most important packs with a magnificent amount of territory under its control had no active Pack Alpha or Alpha Heir. Hanbin's Father was an important figure in Business world as well as in the global Were community. He was heavily involved in Omega rights movement and served as one of the Asian ambassadors for the International Were-Human Relation committee. His absence negatively affected almost everyone, pack members or not. 

It affected him the most. 

At the age of eighteen, Kim Hanbin completes his schooling and is about to join a prestigious Music and Art school. He would have been one of the few Alphas there, probably the only male but he could never bring himself to care about such things. One day he was hiding in his room as always, far away in the most unused wing of the Mansion, away from the confused and pitying eyes of the servants, distant gaze of the older brother, unsatisfied glares and disappointed sighs of his Father. Same old, different day, new year. It never changed. That was a day just like any other since Hanbin learnt to differentiate between days and that shining blob of thing in the sky that follows Moon Goddess is called Sun that brings the day. The next day felt like a night even with the Sun shining harshly in the clear blue sky. The quiet that surrounded the region was suffocating, not even the animals made any sound and Hanbin was stuck in a dream. It had to be. Not that he would know since he has never dreamt before.

His Father didn't look disappointed anymore. He didn't look like he wanted to shake Hanbin's shoulder and bare his fangs at him, demand things from him that Hanbin was unable to give, was unable to have himself. He looked at Hanbin as if he wasn't there, his red rimmed eyes glowing bright crimson looked right past him. Hanbin knew his Father had lost a very integral part of himself with the death of his first mate. Losing the son he had with her left him empty in a way that the hollow places couldn't be filled anymore. 

His Father acted like he had lost his whole family and it made him ache for his Mother and younger sister. He himself hadn't expected much. Hadn't expected anything to be truthful. He was always almost invisible, only his shortcomings could be seen. His Father didn't expect anything from him. Everyone followed in their Alpha's footsteps and learnt to not expect anything from him either. Hanbin had learnt not to expect anything from himself right along with all of them. 

Hanbin had read somewhere that to achieve great things, you have to learn to never have great expectations and desires. Just keep your head low and work. Don't expect anything. Ambitions and expectations ruin everything, make you blind and impulsive, leave you helpless and frustrated during inconvenient periods. Incapable & handicapped in the times of great hardship, when you are needed with all your capabilities. 

He thinks his Father and brother needed to read it way more than him.

His Mother had looked at him pleadingly, her eyes immensely pained, her scent was so helpless. It was like she had started to give up on something she never really had completely and it made the ache in his heart spread to his mind and soul. He had decided in that moment as he gently took her in his arms, his white shirt getting soaked with her tears. 

He is thinking about how he will word his letter of declination for the Art school as his brother gets incriminated. 

\--

At the age of nineteen, Hanbin is taking care of the whole Empire with hardly any help from the Pack Beta or the counsel. The pack is in a state of Halt, an unavailable Alpha fading away in his quarters, a new Heir working day and night to grasp everything that seems too much to them. He handles everything with a cold temperament, abolishes weak connections, forms new one, merges companies and shuts down many to start new ones he handles by himself. Music and Entertainment section sees a lot more investment and expansion, the company grows as a whole.

Considering his situation, everyone is in awe. 

\--

Hanbin was born on a full moon night. A celebratory day, made more grand and festive with the birth of the second son. It wasn't marked as important as the birth of the firstborn but Hanbin was his Mother's first child. An Omega's first born was always celebrated and the fact that it was a full moon, the day Moon had special affection for the Omegas and blessed them with fertility even out of heats made it more special. 

His Father had held him up in pride, moon shining down on the small ball of fur curled tightly in a blanket. Everyone was happy and expressed their happiness by holding an all night festive of dance, music, hunting and mating. It was like everyone forgot that the newborn hadn't cried once. Tucked in his Mother's arm in a den not that far away from the open area where fire crackles in the centre around which the Wolves danced, the little pup stared out unblinkingly with his liquid black eyes. 

In the coming week as days passed, his Father became agitated as the child did not reveal its scent. The Pack Emissionary had declared in an amusing tone that the newborn was one of the Moon's unruly ones. Packs could already guess the status of their pups by their natural scent in the first week. But a few newborns hid their scents. It happened rarely but enough for it to not be an anomaly. The pack will have to wait till the boy was of age and came into his status. 

It bothered his Father. There had not been a beta born in their family for ages, centuries. Alphas and Omegas were the norm, treated and trained accordingly since birth to uphold their duties based on their status. No one knew what they were supposed to do with Hanbin. He was a meek child, quiet and observant all the time. He was also very beautiful like his Mother, somehow not having any of his Father's strong and harsh features. Even his nose, too sharp and carved pointedly, with a straight slope and symmetrical sides had an elegance that didn't exist in his family. His Mother always got compliments on his behalf. There were always rumors about him being an Omega due to his nature and physical stature. By the time he was fifteen, everyone was sure he would grow up into a gorgeous man but there were still only whispered speculations about his status. He lacked the deference and agreeability that Omegas showed towards Alpha even if he was unusually quiet by nature. He would make grown ups nervous with his steady gaze. There was too much weight behind his silence as well. 

No one had thought he would be an Alpha. Not his Fathers, not the other pack members, not him. His Mother didn't care. She loved him for him regardless. They didn't expect it because he missed the blatantly stereotypical Alpha traits he should have had in order to pop a knot at sixteen. He didn't expect it because .... he didn't. He doesn't expect things. 

He goes to sleep as a fifteen year old, the next day he is an Alpha and he is sixteen. He can feel his knot and it is a weirdly disconnected experience. It doesn't affect him much. With slight discomfort he gets up, takes a deep breath and goes to get ready for school. His Mother looks at him with just a slight widening of eyes when he goes down. She kisses his head, wishes him a happy birthday. He smiles and kisses her back. Then he calmly walks out of the house, his Father, a few pack members and servants in the house just staring at him in shock. 

\--

If before he used to make his Father uncomfortable, now he felt like he despised him. They had family dinners, they sat together to talk sometimes; bout school, hunting and sports. Most of which didn't interest Hanbin. But he always felt it in the air, this uncomfortable emotion that made him not want to look at his Father. 

Hanbin presented as an Alpha and nothing changed. He was still just as before. Gorgeous, willowy, soft looking, too pretty and quiet, a loner, an unusual Alpha. His cold eyes didn't make up for his pretty features, his wide shoulders couldn't hide his lean waist and hips. His quietness couldn't fill for the lack of heat and aggressiveness. He knew gender and status norms were more rigid here than in America and other Western countries. It wasn't strange for Alphas to be a little reserved and calm. But Hanbin was too quiet, his interests too different, his actions or the lack of it bordering on strange. Perhaps his Father was just ashamed. It was a good thing that Hanbin kept himself, invisible to everyone and everything mostly. If he wasn't around to be noticed, no one would notice the things his Father saw in him and he wouldn't need to feel embarrassed and disappointed. Everyone knew that the Kim Pack Alpha had a beautiful younger son, but no one knew much about him and no one was interested in telling them either. 

It didn't bother Hanbin. He just quietly paid attention to everything which was taught to his brother, observed and absorbed it all. He had read up on their Pack history and learnt the names and cultures of each territory in his pack and the rest by the time he was in middle school. He paid special attention to Omega history and politics, read whatever he could on Human-Wolf relations, learnt all names and statuses, their use and power in the Alpha committee. When he started high school, he spent hours reading up on business books and learning the ins and outs of Kim Empire -- rise, branches, important names, deals, records, failed projects, successful projects, important clients and share holders. He learnt whatever he could and anything which was available to him at Pack library, school library and on internet. 

Meanwhile he pursued arts and music. He kept his grades up enough so no one ever questioned him but it irritated his Father. He would have preferred a more Alpha like hobby for his son. Not that it was ever said out loud. He was supposed to convince everyone that he was a liberal with a traditionalist society, encouraging the young ones to be more open minded and accepting of changes. Maybe his sociopolitical stance wasn't supposed to extend to his own family. Probably.

"Give him some time. Don't be so harsh. Some children-"

"Children? He is not a child anymore. There is no point of this discussion." He hated it. He hated how he talked to his Mother, so dismissive and aggressive. He had just come back home, and the voices were being carried out from his Father's study room. 

"What do you even mean by that? Honey." His Mother was pleading.

"There is something wrong with him." was said like a fact, cold and unforgiving. His Mother's tears fill the silence, the salty bitterness of desperation had a thick smell that Hanbin could taste on his tongue. His Father, the Pack Alpha knew best. 

Something was wrong with him.

\--

At the age of twenty one, his Father announces that Hanbin has to marry his older brother's intended. It is his last wish as the Pack Alpha. It was a purely business deal, made to strengthen their position and improve their relationship with another important business empire. She is three years older than Hanbin. One meeting later and she asks him to consider marrying her younger sister instead. 

Miyaka is a college student, almost four years younger than him. She is beautiful, her smell too sweet and suffocating. She would have been a good Omega mate to some Alpha who wanted one. He looks at her pretty smile and thinks, 'I will never love you'. 

He gives a smile of his own and says yes.

As he leaves, he thinks about the look in his Father's eyes when he made this one last decision for Hanbin. He knows his Father hates him. 

\--

At the age of twenty two, Hanbin is declared the Pack Alpha. His Father passed away barely a day ago. No one is surprised this time. The ceremony is sombre but telecasted everywhere. As he takes his oath, his Pack looks on with pride and he can see the relief on everyone's faces. His Mother is grieving but he can see the pride and security in her eyes. That is all he needed.

Later, he stands on the stage as a the Kim Pack Alpha, many Elders and High Alpha along with Alphas of many other packs gathered to congratulate him, their betas and omegas behind them. And he can feel their respect and admiration. He smiles genuinely and bows, they all bow back. They don't look at him like he is strange. They look at him like he is worth respecting and admiring. Some look at him like he is worth even more. He will take it as long as it lasts. 

\--

At the age of twenty four, soon to be twenty five, Hanbin still hasn't formed a mating bond with his wife. He still hasn't dreamed a day in his life. 

It is just like any other day. He wakes up, gets ready in his tailor made three piece suit, brushes his hair back, has his breakfast, pats his wife on the head and leaves for office. 

It is just like any other day as his shiny maroon boots touch the ground as he gets out of the back seat of his metallic Mercedes Sedan. As he stands straight and looks up, the building in front of him studded with glass, he just stops. He stands there breathing in and out, and tilts his head a little. There is something different in the air today. It makes his feet unable to take a step ahead and he feels a little foolish. Today is his first meeting with an overseas company that has expanded rapidly all over Asia, Europe and America. The Founder and CEO is here to meet him today. They don't know where this will go. This could leave to a new rivalry, a friendship, even a merger. It was time to find out. He shakes himself out whatever strangeness had taken over him and moves.

As he steps inside and greets people on the way he notices how everyone looks a little out of place and flinty. As he enters the corridor, as he takes the lift and steps on the top floor, he keeps feeling the strangeness in him, increasing with every step, every breath. He has to remind himself how he doesn't have the time for this right now before he calms himself and enters the meeting room, his assistant right behind him. 

He steps a foot in and freezes. The scent is overpowering in the room and some part in the back of his brain is making connections. This is what he had felt when he had stepped out of the car. The scent is strangling his insides, seeping into his clothes and being absorbed by him, it is like his brain is being liquidated and he feels dazed. Outwardly, he just looks cold, eyes slowly dragging across the room. Near the glass window overlooking the entrance of the building, a man stands, powerful sets of shoulders and arms wrapped up in dark black casually leaning against it. He see the silver chain, the hoop earrings and the man turns around.

Hanbin finally exhales and it feels like he had not been breathing for ages. 

The man runs a hand through his raven black hair, pushing it back. The rings on his thick fingers shine, but not as bright as the grin that slowly pulls up on his face. His face turns a little on the side and up, eyes roaming up and down Hanbin's body. And he smiles a little harder, feral. But nothing shines as bright as his eyes, wide and wild. With happiness and something else, something that grips around Hanbin's always sleeping Wolf and wakes it up forcefully to pay attention. Pay attention. 

Hanbin doesn't look away once. Everyone else in the room might not even exist. He absentmindedly hopes the Omegas are okay, some are leaking slick and excusing themselves. He wishes he could too but no. Pay attention. Don't look away. 

"It is finally so nice to meet you in person for the first time, Pack Alpha Kim." The deep voice caresses the wounds the intense stare has left on Hanbin's mind. He doesn't smile. 

He moves forward and so does the other. They both sit down on opposite ends facing each other. 

"The feeling is mutual, Alpha Kim." His voice sounds sharp and cold, like a whip hitting on a block of ice. His insides are burning. The Alpha smiles wider. Hanbin feels trapped. They stay in the room till evening, everyone going for breaks, lunch, then finally leaving. Hanbin doesn't look away once. The man wouldn't stop smiling. 

It is him who breaks eye contact and throws his head back in laughter, his jawline is so sharp the younger man thinks that he would most definitely cut his fingers on it if he touched. He has taken his jacket off and rolled up the sleeves of his black shirt, looking so majestic and dangerous with the setting sun shining behind him. His movements are deliberately soft and Hanbin feels threatened by the security surrounding his heart and mind. As he finally gets up and leaves, he walks right past the younger Alpha.

Hanbin feels something hot and painful on his covered skin as he comes closer and goes past him, its like electricity cracking in the air, making him pull away from its intensity. Something that makes him sigh as he hears a soft, "You did so well, baby". It is only when the words register in his mind that he realizes that he had closed his eyes, snapping them open to look behind but he is alone. The door is closed and he doesn't remember hearing the sound of it closing. With a little difficulty in telling apart imagination from reality, he finally gets up to leave. Leave whatever this was right here and walk away. 

 

He stands still at least five minutes more right there, just breathing in the scent clogging up every corner of the room. 

\--

That night he dreams for the first time and comes in his underwear for the first time in his life. His heart beating too fast for his body, he sits up straight and looks outside. The moon is there, watching over him and for the first time again, he feels ashamed and embarrassed, things he barely ever has felt and if he has, he has no recollection of it. The deep liquid voice from his dream keeps vibrating under his skin like a constant reminder. Of something. Something he doesn't remember, or hasn't experienced yet. He sits there, feeling warm and dizzy, shying away from the Moon's soothing light for the first time, feeling like something has changed. 

He changes his clothes in a daze and he can hear his wife sleeping soundly in the room next door. As he settles down, he goes back to the sleep like state where he is almost asleep but can't bring himself to close his eyes.

"You did so well, baby."

His breath stops in his throat on an inhale, his body going rigid for a second before he is finally closing his eyes, eyelids feeling like heavyweight he can't hold up anymore. He buries closers into the blankets, arms tightly wrapped around a pillow. The voice vibrates like a buzz in his head, making him feel warm from the inside in a way he has never felt before. 

\--

The next day, he is late for the first time in his life. He doesn't remember the last time he had slept so well either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: So I was almost about to exclude the knotting trope. But then I just wrote it and didn't feel like excluding it. Believe me or not but the knotting trope didn't come from Werewolf or A/B/O verse. In fact A/B/O verse doesn't always mean Werewolves are involved either. So originally, I was thinking along the lines of Were verse with light Dom/Sub at first. I have read too many Were fics and A/B/O isn't always a part of it. Sometimes knotting is there but A/B/O is missing. Knotting originated from beastiality trope in J2 fics and later got incorporated in Were and A/B/O fics. I have already complicated this with Alpha/Alpha angle but let's see how I can solve this . I hate the 'One Alpha is forced into submission and his/her status changes to Omega' thing so both the boys will stay as they are, although personally I don't believe in Alpha = Dom/Omega= Sub equation either. I think you can already feel the slight Dom/Sub dynamics here regardless of their equal status. Let me complicate this a little further. Alpha/Beta/Omega are genders, not personality or sexuality although every gender does tend to have some stereotypical traits. So you will see that not all Alphas act the same or have the same presence, Omegas don't react the same towards all Alphas. Betas can be dominant or submissive. It all depends on the individuals. If anything confuses you, you can ask me.


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Typos :/

Jiwon had moved to the United States without a pack, escorted by a human to what was supposedly his estranged family that he didn't knew anything about. He didn't even have an idea that he had a family beyond his Mother before then. He sometimes looks back in time, to that particular year and wonders if he would ever come to know of their existence had his Mother not passed away, leaving him alone in the world like she did. Not that he likes to linger too much on those years in the beginning, when everything was bleak and his grief drove him to do immensely dumb things he wouldn't do now. He is thankful to the few loyal people he did find back then, who in a way or another pushed him towards getting his shit together. He likes to think that now he is repaying it all back by providing them all a stable pack, protection and family. Jiwon's core pack is a group of misfits, pulled out wrongly from different puzzles, not quite fitting together perfectly but making it work, filling the blank spaces with extra care, codependency, misplaced guilt conscience, booze and high body count. They were all trigger-happy fuckups but it didn't bother them anymore, it was a source of comfort if anything at this point. 

He takes off his black suit coat, unbuttons his sleeves and rolls them up to his arms leisurely. The corridor smells like fear, and slick of arousal as he comes closer, the screams and whimpers coming out of one of the rooms on the left bounces off the walls and makes him smile. He throws a glance at the slightly open door as he passes by, catching Donghyuk's eyes who winks at him and throws a salute his way, hand and arm splattered with fresh blood. 

"Don't be too cruel, Hyung." is said softly but it reaches his ears. He snorts a little, shaking his head in amusement as he turns the corner. Calling this ironical was an understatement, considering that Jinhwan and Donghyuk were the cruelest among them. At least he didn't enjoy torturing just for the sake of it and he killed quickly, without a mess if he could manage it. Albeit he was aggressively violent but he liked to think that he wasn't much of a sadist. He touched the blade covered in wolfsbane and symbols safely tucked under his vest. 

He was just a little bit of a sadist, but only when shit got personal. It didn't set a good example for the rest but they never planned to be good so he figures that they will get by. 

The thick salty odour leaves him as he closes the door behind him, cutting off the sounds coming from the inside. He moves across the hall towards another room, setting his face in a careless smile as he pushes the door open. He is instantly met with the blotchy red face of the man he has been waiting for, sitting alone on the sofa, flanked by four bodyguards. He gets up as Jiwon prowls closer, hands harmlessly empty on his sides. 

"It is good to see you, Mr. Takashi. Far away from pack, aren't you?"

The man smiles openly, but Jiwon can see the strain around his eyes. "Ah yes you know kid, had to accompany the Pack Alpha for the meeting. Or else I have no interest in stepping out of Japan."

"Of course." Jiwon smiles back as they sit down. "I was thinking about flying down to Japan soon enough. I have been thinking about permanently expanding in your country as well. Sadly, I have been to caught up here." He grimaces for the effect as he reaches to make himself a drink. 

He hears a bitter chuckle falling off from the other Alpha's mouth, a man he has collaborated on a few projects with and who serves as the Pack Beta of one of the biggest packs in Japan. "Oh, I don't doubt. I have to say your deal with the Kim Alpha came as a surprise, especially since you have just decided to expand here in Korea. You'd have done well without that company and Pack on your back as a partner. The new Pack Alpha is a controlling bastard, probably already has a plan to keep your growth limited in his territory and in the others surrounding it." The Alpha looked like he had some more things to say about Hanbin but he almost bit his tongue to shut up. 

Jiwon let his eyes look as tired as possible as he sighed, making sure to keep his heartbeat and pulse in control as he easily lied, "I have to say it has been troublesome. Not to mention that I am used to absorbing companies in mine," He leans in a little bit, voice low and conspiratorial, "and this is quite inconvenient. I was hoping for some independence so I could gain a sizable footing here. It would help in my bid for the position of the High Alpha you know."

He sees the surprise, the outrage and disbelief in the old man's eyes. He knows what the man is thinking. Someone like him with no pack name and historical legacy as the High Alpha rubs everyone the wrong way. 

But after a few moments, he glances sideways, making up his mind before turning to look at Jiwon again. 

"Alpha Kim, I didn't knew you were interested. But I guess it is understandable. Maybe my pack can help you." 

Jiwon makes sure to look highly interested and open to whatever was about to be said. 

"We have tried to get rid of the Kim Alpha before. And we suspect that they have kidnapped my Omega as retaliation. My Alpha is in a meeting with him right now, and we are hoping that they will release my Omega." The man looks like he is not even here, the instinctual worry for his mate taking over his expression more and more. "If not .. "

Jiwon tilts his head a little, "If not?"

But they both know where this is going. "What if something goes wrong?" He prompts again, hoping that the man will make it quick. "I mean, it is quite courageous of your Pack Alpha to go by himself to handle an assassination."

"Ah, the Alpha took one of our humans, his assistant." The man rubs his chin, restlessness and fear took over his scent for a second. His heart was steady so he wasn't lying.

Well, now that changed things. He can hear Jinhwan's heartbeat right out of the door, their pack bond pulsing at the back of his mind. He must be informing Junhoe about this particular information by now. Their broody Pack Enforcer was a busy man today.

"Not his mate?"

"No, he left his Omega behind in Japan." The older man grimaces, probably wishing he had done the same. "You see, in our country, the humans in the pack aren't under the direct orders of the Pack Alpha. The human government comes first. So the Alpha won't be held accountable for her actions. He will be questioned and we will get involved but she won't be around for long to explain herself anyway." He smiled a little bit, thinking he is oh so clever. Jiwon is going to rip his heart out.

"Look kid, this brat is a day old and he thinks he is all that, have you seen the way he talks on TV? He probably killed his own Father and Brother to take over the Kim pack and the family business for all you know, probably thought they were worthless just like what he thinks of the rest of us. We tried to get rid of him a few months back before his birthday. We would have been successful but we couldn't go past the security details. We weren't really here this time to try anything but they abducted my mate right off the streets. He is going to pay for this, hopefully in blood and death."

Jiwon's mind is buzzing, he can feel the veins on his neck and arms throbbing and he has to will himself to calm down. He hopes he can pull off looking just mildly curious as he leans in, trying to catch the eyes of the man who has a crazed expression on his face, the room is filled with the scent of anxiety and anger. None of it is coming from Jiwon, who has doused himself in neutralizers just like he used to back when he first popped his knot and his Mother had started to bring a whole pack of them every week to keep his overly potent scent hidden. She didn't want his Omega classmates and teachers to feel uncomfortable around him. He did it because his Mother wanted him to. Now he tried to keep himself away from those as much as possible unless he really needed to. 

"Why do you think they have your Omega?" Jiwon's voice sounds a little harsh now, the heat behind it making the other Alpha look at him, shaking himself out of his thoughts. 

"We just landed hours ago, no one even knows her. She was supposed to stay far away till this was over and now I can't reach her, her phone is switched off. Her driver and guard won't answer his calls." He wrings his hands around and flails like a madman. 

Jiwon has had enough. They have the confession of crime on recording anyway. He growled lowly in his throat, and his pack mates fall into action. There are low thumping sounds in the air as the four guards behind Takashi fall to the ground, the Alpha has fast reflexes so he has his gun out but Jinhwan pulls the trigger again, shooting the gun out of the man's hand. He and Yunhyeong have their guns with wolfsbane coated bullets pointing on the man now, as they stroll closer. 

"What the fuck is this?" The Alpha wheezes, wide red eyes trained at Jiwon," What the fuck do you think you are doing, Kid?"

Jiwon smiles now, threatening and sharp. His own eyes bleed a deep a red as he sits back, thighs casually falling apart. "I'm just doing what you are trying to do. The difference is that you are a failure and I only plan to succeed."

The door behind him is kicked open, Donghyuk's flair for dramatics shining through. He looks relaxed and happy, the woman he is dragging by the hair to throw down at Jiwon's feet looks the exact opposite. 

She is a pretty Omega, underneath the cuts and blood. She is shivering in fear but Jiwon can smell arousal on her. It makes her want to add some distance between them but instead of that, he does the opposite as he cuts his palm a little with a claw, his scent filling the room instantly. The Omega whimpers as her cunt starts leaking. Takashi just looks at her like she is a ghost. 

It is like he can't process what he is seeing and he looks up, stares at Jiwon and roars. The moment he tries to get up, Jinhwan's gun is jammed at the Alpha's back, Yunhyeong's on the Alpha's temple. "You fucking bastard, you-- get the fuck away from her." He is barely understandable, his long canines coming in the way. His claws are all out, ready to tear into Jiwon and Donghyuk, who is sitting on the arm of Jiwon's chair, smiling angelically. 

"Who is the one who got your pack to consider this? Assassinating the Kim Pack Alpha? What is the real gain for you here?" Jiwon asks casually, watching the older man's Omega drag herself towards Jiwon even more. 

"Fuck You. What have you done to her you lowlife?" The man can't look away from his mate, the horror and anger on his face mixed with the embarrassment is so satisfying for Jiwon. 

He grabs the Omegas hair and pulls her between his thighs, and tilts her head up. She starts moaning the moment their eyes meet and he laughs a little, "Nothing. I haven't even touched her before this. She looks ready to sit on my dick though."

The Alpha's eyes flash red again, he is growling lowly in his throat, his eyes fixed on his Omega. He growls louder and the Omega still doesn't react, just keeps staring up at Jiwon with parted lips. 

" I'm going to snap her neck right here. In front of you. You are shit at protecting your mate."

"I don't know, I don't know. It was an anonymous drop. We just found out it was someone from his Pack. We were promised fifteen million dollars if we succeeded. We just decided on our way here to try again. We just thought we'd get the money and have him out of everyone's way."

"See, wasn't too hard now, was it. Now, I won't kill her," Jiwon said as he got up, pushing the woman away. He took his knife out and walked towards the man who was still staring at his Omega, confusion and grief pouring off him. 

He only noticed Jiwon right when they were face to face, the younger Alpha smiled widely down at him. 

"See, Mr. Takashi. This is how you protect your Mate. Be happy, you are sacrificing yourself for her. Too bad she can't think past getting my knot right now."

The older man looked up, embarrassment and confusion blatantly visible on his face. His gaze fell down at the blade in Jiwon's hand and he stepped back in shock, eyes widening as his heart started pounding widely, "what- what are you.. what are you doing?".

The smile slid off Jiwon's face, as he pushed his sleeves up, rolling his neck a little as he glared down, " Blood for Blood, a Mate for a Mate. You couldn't protect your Mate from me, but I will protect mine from you." He wrapped a hand around the other Alpha's neck, making him bare his throat as the man made distressed noises, his confusion made Jiwon angrier. "I won't kill your Mate as you couldn't kill mine but I can kill you. Goodbye. Your Pack Alpha will join you soon enough." He said as he stabbed right through the Alpha's heart, twisting it to both sides, letting the poison and magic do its work. The body started to go heavy and brittle instantly. 

"Oh and one more thing, Hanbin is a better Alpha than you and all of your kind combined." 

He thought that the man finally understood, as his life was slowly sucked away, his Alpha force dimming from his eyes, getting absorbed by the blade. Jiwon roughly pulled the blade away and let's the body fall, blood splattering on his hand and arm. The Omega kept staring at Jiwon like her mate didn't just got killed in front of her. He shook his head and walked away, planning to wash off blood from his hands and the woman's scent. He ruffled Donghyuk's hair who was wrapped around Yunhyeong now. "You are a menace."

Donghyuk laughed delightedly, "learned it from my Pack Alpha. Junhoe is all set by the way. The car is ready for you." 

Jiwon nodded. "I'll be out in five. Get the room cleaned. Burn the bodies in the basement. Get a blood bond signed by the Omega and send her wherever she wants to go. Let her know she will drop dead the moment she opens her mouth." Jinhwan threw a salute his way as Yunhyeong gave him a node. Donghyuk pouted a little but didn't object. 

They needed to sort things out here and get going quickly. "Yunhyeong, get the CCTV footage out, leak the important parts. Delete the rest permanently before we leave." He said as he closed the door behind him. He went up to his bedroom to clean up properly, he can't go to see Hanbin looking and smelling like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pack Positions aren't the same as A/B/O gender/sexuality.  
> Pack Beta can be A or B or O. Basically the second in command of the Pack, the one who'd act as the temporary Alpha when the Pack Alpha isn't around.


	7. VII

This is not what he had been expecting from today, he muses as he puts down his glass on the side table and sits straight, shoulders falling back languidly. It is beautiful day going to waste as he observes his guests closely, face cold and passive, his eerily dark eyes colder. His mind wanders to the meetings set on hold for this emergency surprise visit as he slowly brushes the nonexistent dirt from the sleeve of his royal blue suit jacket, suppressing the urge to run fingers through his immaculately made hair. They are sitting on covered roof, light piercing through transparent glass walls on all three sides and he does wonder if it was a moment of small error in judgement to place himself far away from the door, placing the Alpha of one of the biggest packs in Japan-- who might have tried to get rid of him with the agreement and encouragement of many others -- between himself and the exit.

-

The timid girl stood behind the sofa, eyes downcast, innocent and harmless body language on display since the moment she appeared with her Alpha, covered in a pearl white dress, fur coat and expensive looking shawl wrapped around her, hair framing her forehead and pale cheeks. She was beautifully out of place in her own body, uncomfortable in her own clothes and presence. Hanbin's focus is pinned on her even when he is not looking at her, eyes staring straight, blinking steadily on the Alpha in front of him. It isn't lost on him that the man is the more threatening of the two and he certainly acts the part, every word falling out of his mouth is a subtle threat directed at Hanbin. But he can't seem to ignore the air of stillness surrounding the girl, her body covered in silk and fur, blank stare fixed somewhere between her Alpha's neck and shoulder while her Alpha refuses to even take a moment of break to just breathe from his hour long tirade. Hanbin's claws are on the verge of coming out, as his hands twitch. But he can control himself better, he wouldn't want to destroy his gloves. They feel warm and safe against his skin. 

-

"We would want you to aid us in looking for my Pack Beta's mate, Alpha Kim. She has been just taken right off the streets in your territory. You can't be seriously trying to convince me that you have such a pathetic control on your own lands tha-" 

 

Hanbin cut him off in a quiet and curt tone. He wasn't going to sit there and have some desperate old man with no moral values or dignity slander his capability. "With all due respect, you are barely in a position to question how I run my territory when you and quite a few members of your pack have invited yourselves here without my permission. Don't forget that I could have you and yours all sent back to Japan the moment you landed here, Watanabe." A low growl is let out as he foregoes the Alpha title but he presses on, "You are only here because I was in a good mood and didn't want to insult you in front of the whole community. Don't test my hospitality limits." He crosses his long legs, back of a thigh placed on top of another elegantly as he looks on. He was stuck in a prolonged staring match, both of them refusing to look away and accept inferiority. The other Alpha had already lost most of his composure, appearing more feral than he had about an hours ago. Hanbin sighed and figured that it wasn't worth it. "I will say it again. I have no idea where your pack mate is. I have more important work to attend to than sit here and plan kidnapping of some Pack Beta's mate. I'll send some of my men to aid Takashi in searching for her. That's all I can do," he tilted his head a little, gaze falling outside towards the ancient clock tower for a moment, he blinked once and slowly turned his head back, locking eyes with his frazzled, half wolfed out guest gain, "after all, it is not as if I out of everyone can have any reason or motive to do such a thing to your pack, am I right?" The man stills, his glare flittering downwards for a second. His shoulders tighten as he shifts back, meanwhile the girl's gaze is fixed on her Alpha's shoulder. Hanbin feels the tension thicken in the room, anxiety and nervousness fills in the air, rotten ashy smell clogging his senses as he sees the other Alpha sit back shakily. He brings a clammy hand up to grab his own shoulder. Like a conditioned response, the girl looks up, her vacant eyes are unfocused but her hands appear out of her jacket as quick as lightning, holding a small silver pistol with both. 

-

The world slows down as the body falls to the ground sideways, the girl's hair spreading around her head like dark halo, impact of the bullet fired from somewhere outside making her whole body flinch, she disappears out of his sight behind the sofa and he hears the loud thud and the crack of her skull, the pistol in her hands flies away noisily and hits the wall with a deafening crack. There is a hole with long spiralling cracks around it on the glass wall. The Alpha is still frozen, a hand still holding on to his shoulder, beady red eyes wide with madness and hate. Hanbin sees the blood coming into view, spreading all around from behind the sofa, seeping below the Alpha's boots. It is only then that the man reacts, a guttural roar fills the air as he stands up with his claws and fangs out, saliva already dropping from his canine. The world fast forwards, reality speeding up as Hanbin sees the glass door closing in front of him, the second Watanabe takes a step forward, his head is severed and rolls down to the left, miniscule droplets of blood filling the air. A new familiar set of red eyes stare back at him, strong shoulders and arms moving efficiently as the blade strikes through the Alpha's headless body still standing up, Hanbin can see the pointed tip of the blade that has been speared right through the heart, glowing as it absorbed the man's Alpha essence. The narrowed eyes of the second uninvited Alpha in his house today are still on him, coming along to make him feel the strange emotions with the wide menacing smile, stretched a tad bit wider to right, making the defined jawline look sharper and making Hanbin's fingertips warm and itch with a need. There is something so threatening about him that Hanbin can feel way many more things in that single moment than he did in the last few hours,or a few days, perhaps many years or maybe his whole life. The gloves on his hands feel rough and unwelcoming, but still safe nonetheless. A second body falls to the ground right in front of him, Alpha of one of the prominent Packs in this continent lays lifeless near his feet, blood splatter on the sofa and the floor. 

-

Hanbin just wants to step over it all and touch, really touch with his own bare hands and feel. He wants to do so many things but he just stands there and stares. He doesn't even bother to look at the stomach turning sight of blood and guts, a severed head and lifeless bodies. His assessing gaze follows the man as he saunters from behind the sofa to the front, making his way towards him, leaving dark red boot prints behind while he puts away the moon enchanted blade inside his suit jacket. The world stops as the man does, not even a feet away and the world resumes its normal pace. It has been just half a minute since the bullet was fired. 

-

Eyes locked, they breathe together and as it has become a common occurrence, the atmosphere has already been taken over by the thick and heady scent the older Alpha proudly carries with himself everywhere he goes, even dominating the smell of fresh, hot blood. It sends zings of pleasing shocks throughout his system, alerting the beast in him of the domineering presence. It hasn't escaped his notice how he is always the one to lower his gaze and look away first. He isn't ignorant to the fact that it doesn't really bother him like it should either. Ever since he has met this man, that is how it has been but he doesn't mind. The older Alpha has never levelled him with a threatening or challenging glare, unlike many Alphas in the past who thought that he wasn't good enough for his position and status in the pack or their society before he put them in their places. No, its a different kind of danger lurking behind the Alpha's eyes that speaks sense to every cell in his body, every corner of his mind and heart, his wolf has never felt so alive and on the edge; always prowling around and snarling with no real intention of attacking. They are waiting; every second passing in sweet anticipation of what will come next. Whatever it is, he doesn't believe that wherever they are heading leads to them standing opposite each other as enemies. And it is very obvious that what happens between them stays between them, no one is that privy to the nature of their interaction to observe such things. They haven't been anything more than civil in social settings, two business associates and two Alphas. People expect formal alliances, jealousy and rivalry at most. He absently thinks of the rumors, the whispers, the subtle change in his wife's scent. He wonders about moralities and conscience, how the lack of both makes him not care much about it. Games are being played but he isn't particularly interested in actively taking any part. Perhaps it is foolish of him and he will regret it later, but for now he has decided to believe his primal instincts and have faith in this man. He wants to laugh at himself for suddenly developing such a naive thought process that could have fucked things up for him years ago because it was expected of him. Have faith, trust, believe. His brother and Father would be rolling in their graves if they had those and weren't incriminated out of existence and poured in a lake on a full moon. 

-

The room starts to fill up with more and more people, some are his own and other are a mixture of unknown and somewhat familiar people he has seen around Jiwon. His attention is still solely focused on the man and he lifts a hand to wipe the flecks of blood on the other Alpha's face but the his wrist is caught in a firm grip. It brings him out of the hazy space his mind had entered, and he frowns. It isn't considered appropriate for Alphas to touch another Alpha without permission, perhaps the older man didn't want him to. He opens his mouth to word an apology but Jiwon just shakes his head and drags his hold upwards to hold Hanbin's fingers. 

-

"You shouldn't touch his filthy blood, he doesn't deserve it," he mutters in a rough gravelly tone, deep and harsh, a lip curls up in disdain as he throws a glance behind them. Hanbin doesn't know what to say to that. His gaze travels down and he inspects the older Alpha's free hand covered in blood too. It makes him frown and his wolf gets restless at the sight. He doesn't even think twice before he turns around, throwing a pointed look back at the Alpha, making sure he follows him. He takes a round of the room, making sure to avoid the bloody mess on the floor that is already being cleaned, body bags and scents neutralizer boxes have been pulled inside, people working efficiently to wipe up and sanitize the place. 

-

It is only when he strides out of the room that he turns his head, catching the Alpha walking behind him with a lazy smirk, eyes firmly fixed on their hands, before he looks up, a brow arched in amusement at him. The smirk widens into a predatory smile, a conspiratorial wink thrown his way. Hanbin almost gives a reaction, almost, at the realization that he is holding the man's hand, practically dragging him away and he hasn't lost the contact since the moment Jiwon had caught his wrist in his firm grip. He sets his lips in a straight line and looks forward. He thinks of what others would make of it, of how he has never done this before, not even with his Mother when he was a child. What right does he think he has, what has gotten into him, is he blundering by giving into his instincts so recklessly. There are so many thoughts and questions in his head but he will ponder on them later when he is alone and not in such a frazzled state. And it isn't even a flimsy, desperate assassination attempt and the murder of a Were and human in his house that is bothering him. Yes, he realized that the female was a human the moment her blood was spilled; human and definitely not an Alpha mate. She smelled so heavily of pack and her Alpha that he had just assumed, not scenting her out of common decency. 

"You knew?"

"Yes, I did." 

"They wouldn't have held the Alpha or the Pack accountable for her actions. Unless they would have been prosecuted here, which rarely happens. We'd be fighting the human government over there."

"I realized that, Alpha Kim" 

They take a turn after walking down to the first floor, he throws a look down from the balcony on the main gate of his mansion and sees at least twelve guards, six aren't his. They go to the far right and take another turn down the corridor lined with paintings and pictures of Hanbin's Mother and baby sister. There is only one door at the end of it, programmed to open only and only with Hanbin's hand print. They go inside and it opens to a library filled with roof high rows and rows of books. Jiwon let's out a whistle as they walk to the other end of the library and go through another security laden automated door. They take the only spiralling staircase in the empty area set with screens on the walls showing different areas of the mansion and come up to the largest bedroom suit. He doesn't think too much about the fact that this is the first time someone out of the pack and out of his family has been brought up here. The large door connected to a different wing of the pack mansion that is home to his wife, family and some other pack members is locked from his side. It is his sanctuary and no one comes in here without his permission. His blood starts to thrum and he feels a rush, loud roaring sound filling his ears as the other Alpha's scent starts wrapping around his own; dark, rich wood and wet soil mingling with thick lilac and cocoa; changing the way his den smelled in a way which was completely strange and new, and yet he didn't mind. He took in a deep breathe and bit his lower lip. 

-

"Of course you did." He whispered belatedly as he turned around again. He loosened his grasp on the other man, gaze falling back on their hands, dark orbs lingering on long thick fingers, strong veiny hands that seemed so wide, he wanted to touch and press, run the tip of his fingers from one side of a palm to another. As if reading his mind, the older man moved his hand closer, bringing the palm closer to the tips of his covered fingers, wiry and long looking in dark silk. The barely grazing contact breaks him out of his stupor and he quickly drops his hand. He takes a step back, away from the hand, the hawkish gaze set on him, the man himself with his addictive and suffocating presence that makes him inhale and exhale with way too much effort. He thinks of the Omegas he has witnessed doing their best to not to breathe at all, covering their noses and lips from time to time, trying and failing to be nonchalant about the issue they face every time this man is in the same vicinity. 

"And you may call me Hanbin." He says softly, voice barely audible but it echoes loudly around them and he finds himself thinking back on that one hazy night when they had the chance to be alone and the older man had called him by his name. He knows it is frowned upon for Alphas who have no personal relationship to use each other's given names and yet, here he was hoping that the other man would. 

He exhales and doesn't look at the other man, eyes set somewhere to the right, not particularly set on anything and he flings a hand towards the general direction of the washroom, "Why don't you go clean up? There are towels inside. Meanwhile, I will arrange a new pair of shirt for you." He sounds casual to his own ears, voice a quiet and bored drawl as usual, but he can sense the shakiness in there laced with the tone and ending edges of each word. He strides away quickly into his room, hoping to collect himself for a minute while he is away from the Alpha. 

He let's his own coat slide down his shoulders, falling on the the soft, feathered carpet with a light thud and he takes his boots off, kicking them aside carelessly. He takes a shirt out, new and unused from his closet as the sound of splashing water reaches his ears. If he concentrated harder, he would hear the sound of water droplets falling and hitting a flat surface but he didn't exert his senses for no reason except just to feel like he can sometimes, just to feel how it sets him apart from humans. He stands there in front of the closet for a while, closes his eyes for a moment till he feels the door clicking open and shutting somewhere outside. He sighs loudly and turns back to walk out. 

-

He shuts the door to his bedroom and holds the spare shirt to his chest, faltering in his steps for a second as he steps into the sitting area, contemplating turning back and striding back into his room, lock it from the inside and go hide in the closet. He even left the doors to the closet wide open. His wolf on the otherwise wants to claw its away outside of his skin and take over, he can hear the loud snarls in his head, sharp teeth grinding and snapping loudly as he and his Wolf take in the Alpha sitting in their den, the black couch appears to be a thrown, a tanned muscled arm thrown over its head, the other holding a cigar. Hanbin tries to blur the image of miles and miles of golden skin, firm abdomen and pectoral muscles on audacious display in his front vision. The soiled white shirt is lying on the side chair, a black coat hanging on its backrest. Hanbin doesn't stop, steadily making his way to the other side and before he knows, he is right there in Jiwon's personal space, almost between in his open legs. The other man has his eyes closed, head thrown back as he blows out puffs of nicotine and wolfsbane, pretty pink mouth looking gentle in a rounded 'O'. Hanbin's hot gaze fixates on it for a while before it trails down, eyes following the tensed tendons, protruding veins running up from the sides of the neck. Heat takes over his body when he realizes that he is being stared at. The other Alpha is watching him closely, narrowed eyes surrounded by lines on the sides, hinting at one too many days spent squinting under hot sun. He looks so soft like this, pretty even. Hanbin slowly drops the shirt in his hand beside Jiwon. The tension between them is a solid weight on his shoulders, pushing him down insistently towards his wanted end, that needed salvation, the one final step and it would all be over. He tenaciously resists like he has resisted a lot of changes in his life and there is a long passing moment of painful anticipation, firm demanding expectations as Jiwon takes another drag. The smoke surrounds them, making everything appear as hazy and high as Hanbin feels. 

Somewhere around here, on the other side of one of these walls surrounding his wife is carrying around a strange smell. Her scent is changing for the first time since they got married and people think it has something to do with him. He knows better. She knows even better. This man here knows the best. And here Hanbin is, blind in every way possible by his own choice. Perhaps it is his destructive tendencies luring him to mess everything beyond any chances of going back to how things are and were supposed to be. Hasn't he been trying, for his Mother, his sister, his people. But he is who he is and he is not whatever everyone wants him to be, that he pretends to be for others. He is something hideous, so dark, ugly and fucked up. He wants to flip everything upside down, break it all, and then leave it all as it is. Everything around him would be a reflection of him, he wants to leave a broken world behind him. He doesn't care much for how it would effect him. If he could keep the few people in his life safe and sound, the rest is lesser than dust to him. And maybe, just maybe if he just -- just hands himself over to this person, this man, a hungry and cunning beast, maybe he wouldn't have to worry about any of it. He could end it all today and this Alpha, he would devour him so wholly and thoroughly, nothing of him would be left to deal with the consequences of what would come in the wake of his decisions. The thought has been harassing his mind since the day he first saw this man. But now, now he has been lead to expect even more, he has been lead to have faith and trust, to believe that he doesn't need to just use and be used in return, maybe he can have more. The thought of truly existing and being seen and accepted as who he is just by that one person who wants it, it makes his blood run wildly, rushing loud sounds filling his ears like a beautiful musical piece. Perhaps he is reading this all wrong but his instincts and intuitions tell him to take the step forward and jump from the edge into the endless dark pit. Every damn time he searches the heavy gaze always following him around, he can see the promises, the danger, the assurances. He can't just not take the chance even if it leads to the point of no return. Either he will reach the end point alone or haps he will have someone by his side, holding him, surrounding him and hiding him away completely. 

He slowly lifts his hands and pulls on a glove and then the other, the soft material caresses away as it slowly comes off one after another and falls between them. Jiwon hasn't taken away his bright, brazen gaze off his face, caressing the long eyelashes, the beautiful straightedged nose, the curved bow of his thicker upper lip, the lower caught slightly between teeth, over and over and over in a reverent addiction. Hanbin wants to ask him if he sees the brokenness, the suffocating dispair in the curves and edges of his face, in the shape of his eyes, in the thickness of his dark lashes. Maybe his questions are even conveyed when their heated eyes lock again. He refuses to not think much as he finally does what he has been waiting to do. He goes closer, side of legs fitting tightly between Jiwon's thighs. Jiwon puts away the cigar as he presses his thighs, Hanbin's heart skips a beat. He slowly lifts a hand and brings it forward, cold fingertips slowly making contact with a cheekbone, and it is like all the air escapes the room, and then comes back with too much force,making Hanbin's breath hitch and he swallows to relieve his dry throat. Jiwon let's out a low growl and a hand shots up, tangling in thick, raven locks and he pulls the standing man down, forcing him to bend, bringing their faces close enough for one to inhale what other exhaled. Hanbin cups the side of Jiwon's face, long elegant fingers running lightly from the the temple to the sharp jaw line. Jiwon growls again, the veins on his neck becoming more and more visible, eyes glowing fire red as he pulls on Hanbin ardently, making him fall forward, knees spreading wide, sprawled across Jiwon's thighs. The insides of his own thighs presses on top of Jiwon's and he almost jumps as he come to the realization that he is sitting in someone's lap. Jiwon pulls on the hair above the back of his neck and his eyes shot open, he hadn't even realized that he had closed them. 

"Hanbin," Ah. There it is. The deep voice makes his name sound so beautiful, it sends shiver down his spine. He places his other hand on a bare bicep as he feels a hand make its way to the small of his back. He feels his toes curl. ", I hope you know what you are doing. Once you cross that line, I will take you. I will take you and I will keep you, I won't ever give you away. I won't even give you to yourself. You won't even belong to yourself. " Hanbin gasps, at the fervent words and the warm huge hand pressing down on his back, heat seeping through the shirt and making Hanbin's heart race. "Only and only me. I'll have you and I will end anyone who even dares to take you away from me." He tugs on Hanbin's hair, lazily running the tip of his tone up and down Hanbin's long neck. "Mine, you'll only be mine."

Hanbin wonders if that was supposed to sound threatening and unappealing. He looks for his voice but he can't find it. He holds on to Jiwon. "Please." He whispers, his voice shaking and scratchy.

"Please." He pleads. 

"Please." 

The pleading is answered generously. His world tilts by ninety degrees. 

-


	8. VIII

* * *

_She grips the sheets tightly, her long hair splayed all around her as she releases small, helpless hiccups as he pounds into her like a man possessed, like an animal in rut, the snapping of the headboard against the wall echoing along with the loud slapping sounds coming from where he is balls deep inside her, his huge hands gripping her ass and she can already feel the prints of his fingers, hot and red. He pushes on the small of her back harshly, raising her hips higher in the air. She is so lost in the pleasure that she can't even bring herself to blush. Her tongue feels to heavy for her mouth and there is a burning pain in her knees and the back of her thighs. She feels like she has been in this position for hours, one orgasm after another being fucked out of her mercilessly. Her slick is wetting the half of the bed, there is so much of it pooling near her knees, spreading enough that her nipples keep dipping into the mess every time she is pressed down._

_She wonders if her husband is in his office right now, sitting on his pristine chair, looking like a precious, delicate flower that he is, so fragile that no one dares to touch him, no one feels worthy enough to sully his purity. People are scared of him because they are terrified of ruining him, on touch, one wrong look and he could break. He is so untouchable, so above everyone, she wishes she could have been as demanding as this man who claws at her and drags her down, takes her again and again, gives it to her so hard she can feel the veins of his thick cock throbbing deliciously against her hot and sensitive walls. She is too late though, and Hanbin was never her's. But she isn't Jiwon's either. She can feel it in the way he spreads her out, eats her out and fucks her, the way he roughly holds her up and slams her down, the way he holds her down and drills into her, the way he pounds into her for hours but he never looks at her, he never sees her, he never smiles at her, he never knots her and fills her up like he owns her. He never kisses her like she owns him. He just fucks her, brazenly and fast, which is still way more than anything her husband has ever given her._

_Sometimes Jiwon smiles, like he can smell something delicious on her, a tender look that makes his eyes glassy and the edges of his lips pull up as he looks right through her as if he is reminded of someone precious, someone who isn't her. Yet, she can't escape him, can't say no to him. She has needs and he more than just fulfills them. He keeps her on the high of the heights of pleasure for hours and she is addicted, overdosed on the toe curling satisfaction._

_She feels guilty for not feeling guilty. She fears the end of what he had started as she doesn't see how it can be anything disastrous. She wonders if her husband would even care, because everyone else will. Maybe this will set them both free. She wants to turn around and ask this Alpha if he would truly take her. If she chose him, would he chose her and take her away for himself? But she can't, deep down where she is connected to her baser nature, she knows the answer and she is too much of a coward._

_All of which leads her to the same question she has had in her mind since the day this all started. What does Kim Jiwon truly want? She feels like she has missed something hiding in plain sight, something which should be the most obvious to her out of everyone. What does she have? What can she give? She had her virginity that she has given away. She doesn't have much to give except a family name and social status, things that are of no use to this man. She has a money she was born into and that she acquired after marriage which he doesn't need._

_She also has a husband._

_But that can't be._

_Sure her husband is of utmost importance and value, he is beautiful and attainable, and she remembers scenting Jiwon in the mansion, saw them walk out of Hanbin's room that even she isn't allowed to visit. But that is not it. Alphas treating each other with respect and equality isn't anything new. But who has ever treated Hanbin as just an Alpha. She doesn't understand, she just doesn't want to. Keeping herself intentionally blind to everything is what she does best and that is what she will do now unless she is forced to see what should be obvious._

_After all, why should things change now. Isn't that what her husband does, what he has always done to her. He takes away things from her with a stoic face and dead eyes. Everyone doesn't know but she does._

_He took away her sister's rights and happiness, he took her away from her family and sister and locked her up inside the walls of his suffocating den, he took away her dreams for a home, a family, a loving husband who would want her, would want to give her his children. He took away her wants and needs, to have and be held by an Alpha._

_He takes things from her without even knowing, and if he knows then he doesn't care. He never has cared about anything except for his mother and sister. He will take this away from her too._

_And for once, just once she wants him to truly want something, truly need something. And she has promised her sister that she won't hesitate, she will do everything. She will snatch away the thing he truly wants. And he won't be able to do anything. He will just stare, cold face and closed fists. Perhaps he will cry, blood red tears dripping down his beautiful cheekbones. She wonders if it will feel as satisfying and painful as this, another high hitting her like a hijacked plane as her whole body vibrates and she leaks some more, hot slick dripping down her thighs again as she bites down on her pillow._

_Jiwon hasn't came once, he is still throbbing hard and hot inside her._

_She grips the sheets tightly_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I didn't even realized I was gone for so long. I haven't felt like writing for a very long time but recently I just started typing out of nowhere without thinking much. My professional life is very hectic at the moment but I'll keep posting frequent short updates.  
> Thank you for the support, everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> • I feel like I should apologize.  
> • I am sorry, Jiwon. You are too pure to deserve this.  
> • I feel so uncomfortable with RPF and here I am writing in a/b/o verse.  
> • I lose inspiration quickly so I can't say where this is going.


End file.
